Marathonlauf
thumb|[[Frankfurt-Marathon]] thumb|Medienmarathon 2005 in München, Startblock B thumb|[[Jungfrau-Marathon in der Schweiz auf knapp 2.100m Höhe]] thumb|Hinter den Kulissen: Kleiderbeutelablage beim Hamburg-Marathon 2006 während des Rennens Der Marathonlauf (kurz Marathon) ist eine auf Straßen oder Wegen ausgetragene sportliche Laufveranstaltung über 42,195 Kilometer und zugleich die längste olympische Laufdisziplin in der Leichtathletik. Manche Läufe, insbesondere bei leichtathletischen Jahreshöhepunkten, führen zum Zieleinlauf ins Stadion, wo dann noch etwa eine Runde zu laufen ist. Bei Olympischen Spielen wird die Marathonstrecke seit 1896 von den Männern gelaufen (allerdings zunächst nur auf ca. 40 Kilometer Länge) und von Frauen seit 1984. Geschichte Ursprung des modernen Marathonlaufs Der Geschichtsschreiber Herodot berichtet über den griechischen Boten Pheidippides, der 490 v. Chr. von Athen in zwei Tagen nach Sparta gelaufen war, um Hilfe im Krieg gegen die Perser zu suchen (vergleiche hierzu Spartathlon). Daraus formten 500 Jahre danach Plutarch und Lukian von Samosata unter Berufung auf Herakleides Pontikos eine Legende, der zufolge ein Läufer sich nach dem Sieg der Athener in der Schlacht von Marathon auf den knapp 40 Kilometer langen Weg nach Athen gemacht habe und dort nach der Verkündung seiner Botschaft „Freut Euch, wir haben gesiegt“ tot zusammengebrochen sei. Bei den ersten Langstreckenläufen der Neuzeit dachte niemand an diese Historie. Als Vergnügen für die Zuschauer und zur Befriedigung ihrer Wettleidenschaft wurden im ausgehenden 18. Jahrhundert die ersten Langstreckenläufe in einer Art sportlichen Wettkampf ausgetragen. In England und den Vereinigten Staaten absolvierten die Pedestrianisten (Fußläufer) Strecken zwischen 20 Meilen (32,18 km) und 30 Meilen (48,27 km). Die Distanzen wurden überwiegend gegen die Uhr gelaufen, selten traten die Läufer gegeneinander an. Der Lauf führte von Meilenstein zu Meilenstein, was eine zuverlässige Zeitnahme garantierte. Beachtliche Zeiten wurden dabei erzielt. Im Jahr 1808 lief ein Mann mit dem Namen Blewet über 24 Meilen (38,62 km) eine Zeit von 2:34 Stunden. Auf die heute gültige Marathondistanz umgerechnet wäre dies eine Zeit von 2:48 Stunden. Erst mit den Ausgrabungen an historischer Stelle in Marathon, bei denen 1890 ein Hügel mit den Gräbern der gefallenen Athener von der Schlacht von Marathon freigelegt wurde, kam die Legende über Pheidippides wieder in Erinnerung. Der Sprachwissenschaftler Michel Bréal hatte die Idee, den legendären Lauf des Pheidippides im Rahmen der für 1896 geplanten Olympischen Spiele von Athen als Wettkampf aufleben zu lassen. Mit einem Brief teilte er seinem Freund, Baron Pierre de Coubertin, dem Begründer des Internationalen Olympischen Komitees (IOC), seine Idee mit. Der Sieger sollte einen von ihm gestifteten Pokal erhalten. So wurde der Olympische Marathon 1896 von Athen der erste organisierte Marathonlauf. Einen Monat vor den Olympischen Spielen fand jedoch schon ein Marathonlauf als Griechenland-Meisterschaft auf der Strecke vom Dorf Marathon nach Athen (ca. 40 Kilometer) mit elf Läufern statt. Zwei Wochen später wurde ein weiterer Marathonlauf als Test für die Olympischen Spiele mit 38 Läufern ausgetragen, bei dem der Sieger Ioannis Lavrentis eine Zeit von 3:11:27 Stunden erreichte und der spätere Marathon-Olympiasieger, Spyridon Louis, in 3:18:27 Stunden Fünfter wurde. Zu einem anderen Termin sollen sich zwei Frauen, deren Namen mit Melpomene und Stamathis Rovithi angegeben wurden, schon erfolgreich an der Strecke Marathon-Athen versucht haben (Quelle: AIMS). Major Papadiamanopoulos wurde im Vorbereitungskomitee damit betraut, den Langstreckenlauf auszurichten. Papadiamanopoulos' ehemaliger Laufbursche war Spyridon Louis, der schließlich den ersten Olympischen Marathon 1896 in einer Zeit von 2:58:50 Stunden gewann. Erst seit 1984 ist der Marathonlauf auch für die Frauen eine olympische Disziplin. Der erste offizielle deutsche Marathon wurde am 3. Juli 1898 gelaufen. Die Strecke verlief von Paunsdorf bei Leipzig (heute Stadtteil von Leipzig) nach Bennewitz und wieder nach Paunsdorf zurück. Sieger war Arthur Techtow, der für die 40 km eine Zeit von 3:15:50 benötigte und damit 20 Minuten weniger als der Zweitplatzierte brauchte. Entwicklung der Laufdistanz Im offiziellen Bulletin der Olympischen Spiele 1896 wurde die Laufstrecke von Marathon nach Athen mit exakt 40 Kilometer ausgeschrieben. Der heutige Erkenntnisstand besagt, dass dies jedoch vermutlich nicht mit der vom legendären Boten zurückgelegten Distanz übereinstimmt. Während Pheidippides wohl den kürzesten Weg über das Pentelikon-Gebirge genommen und dabei höchstens 34 Kilometer zurückgelegt hätte, nahmen die Läufer bei den Olympischen Spielen den Straßenverlauf am Meer entlang und um das Gebirge herum. Für die folgenden Olympischen Spiele war es dem IOC nicht wichtig, den Marathonlauf an eine bestimmte Distanz zu knüpfen, da die Läufer im direkten Kampf gegeneinander antraten. Die Länge des ersten Olympischen Marathonlaufs 1896 diente zwar als Richtschnur, aber es war den Veranstaltern überlassen, die Distanz den örtlichen Verhältnissen anzupassen. Bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1908 in London betrug die Strecke gemäß einem Vermessungsprotokoll exakt 26 Meilen 385 Yards, was umgerechnet 42,195 km entsprach. Es gibt viele Erklärungen, wie es zu dieser Distanz kam. Das Vermessungsprotokoll gibt Auskunft. Ausgangspunkt der Vermessung war das neu erbaute Olympiastadion im Londoner Stadtteil Shepherd’s Bush. Der Start sollte beim Schloss Windsor erfolgen. Nachdem man 25 Meilen (40,23 km), die bislang übliche Distanz eines Marathonlaufs, ausgemessen hatte, war man noch immer 1 Meile vom Schloss Windsor entfernt. An der Ostterrasse des Schlosses Windsor hatte man schließlich 26 Meilen vermessen. Es fehlte aber noch das Stück vom Stadionmesspunkt bis vor die königliche Loge, also mussten noch einmal 385 Yards der Distanz hinzugefügt werden. Aus diesem Grund sollen noch heute angelsächsische Marathonläufer auf dem letzten Kilometer ein God Save the Queen ausstoßen. Den dramatischen Ausgang im Olympischen Marathon 1908 zwischen Dorando Pietri und John Hayes, bei dem Pietri nach mehrmaligen Stürzen kurz vor dem Ziel schließlich von Offiziellen über die Ziellinie geschoben und deshalb disqualifiziert wurde, nutzte man nach den Spielen dazu, in den Vereinigten Staaten eine Reihe von Revanchekämpfen zwischen den beiden zu organisieren. Natürlich sollten die Bedingungen gleich sein, so dass man die Distanz stets auf eine Länge von 42,195 km festlegte. Neben Pietri, der im Jahr 1909 an 8 Marathonläufen teilnahm, beteiligten sich an den Wettkämpfen schließlich immer mehr Läufer, die bald wie ein Wanderzirkus durch die Lande und schließlich durch die Welt zogen. Meistens wurden die Läufe in einer Halle, wie etwa im Madison Square Garden, ausgetragen, wo man 262 Runden zu absolvieren hatte. Trotz der inzwischen fast schon obligatorischen Distanz von 42,195 Kilometern bei den vielen professionellen Wettkämpfen sah das Internationale Olympische Komitee (IOC) es nicht für notwendig an, die Distanz für den Marathon bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1912 in Stockholm und auch noch bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1920 in Antwerpen auf eine bestimmte Streckenlänge festzulegen. Erst 1921 hat der internationale Verband für Leichtathletik (IAAF) die Distanz von 42,195 Kilometer als offizielle Streckenlänge für einen Marathonlauf festgelegt. Erfolgreichste Sportler International * Zwei Olympiasiege: ** (ETH), 1960 und 1964 ** (GDR), 1976 und 1980 * Zwei Weltmeistertitel: ** (ESP), 1997 und 1999 ** (MAR), 2003 und 2005 ** (KEN), 2003 und 2007 Deutschland Medaillengewinner bei internationalen Höhepunkten: * Waldemar Cierpinski, startend für die Deutsche Demokratische Republik, Olympiasieger 1976 und 1980; Weltmeisterschafts-Dritter 1983 * Katrin Dörre, bis 1990 startend für die Deutsche Demokratische Republik, Olympiadritte 1988, Weltmeisterschafts-Dritte 1991 * Stephan Freigang, Olympiadritter 1992 * Herbert Steffny, bis 1990 startend für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Europameisterschafts-Dritter 1986 * Ulrike Maisch, Europameisterin 2006 Schweiz * Franziska Rochat-Moser, Siegerin New-York-City-Marathon 1997, Frankfurt-Marathon 1994 und Lausanne-Marathon 1993; Zweite Boston-Marathon 1999; Weltmeisterschafts-Achte 1997 * Viktor Röthlin, Europameisterschafts-Zweiter 2006; Siebter New-York-City-Marathon 2005; Elfter New-York-City-Marathon 2007; Sieger Zürich-Marathon 2004 und 2007; Weltmeisterschafts-Dritter 2007 in Osaka; Sieger Tokyo-Marathon 2008; Sechster Olympische Spiele 2008, Europameister 2010 Österreich * Andrea Mayr, Siegerin des Vienna City Marathons 2009 * Günther Weidlinger, Frankfurt 2009, 2:10:47 Stunden Marathon als Spitzensport thumb|130px|Teilnehmermedaille des New-York-Marathons 1997 Einige der größten und angesehensten Veranstalter schreiben gemeinsam für Eliteläufer die im Zweijahresrhythmus ausgetragenen World-Marathon-Majors-Serien aus. In einem Punktesystem werden innerhalb von zwei Jahren die Teilnahmen an den Marathons in Boston, London, Berlin, Chicago und New York sowie gegebenenfalls bei den Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaften und den Olympischen Spielen gewertet. Weitere Großveranstaltungen finden jährlich in Honolulu, Los Angeles, Paris, Seoul, Peking und Hamburg statt. Marathon als Breitensport Beginnend in den 1970er-Jahren (mit Aktionen wie „Trimm Dich!“ und „Laufen ohne zu Schnaufen“ des DSB) und dann im Zuge des allgemeinen Fitnesstrends hat sich der Laufsport und parallel der Marathonlauf als Breitensport etabliert. 1979 wurde die Zahl der deutschen Marathonläufer auf 10.000 geschätzt und es fanden rund 50 Marathonläufe in Deutschland statt. 2005 wurden in Deutschland 153 Marathonveranstaltungen angeboten und der harte Kern der Marathonläufer wird vom Deutschen Leichtathletikverband auf rund 100.000 Aktive geschätzt. Das sind dennoch weniger als ein Prozent aller Laufsportler.Analyse der Marathonszene in Deutschland 2005 auf laufreport.de 2004 fanden in Europa 73 Marathonläufe mit mehr als 1.000 Teilnehmern statt, davon 20 in Deutschland (2002: 60, davon 18 in Deutschland, 2003: 65, davon 18 in Deutschland). Abstimmung von Training und Wettkampf Training Viele Trainer sind der Ansicht, dass das wichtigste Element im Marathon-Training das Laufen langer Strecken ist. Freizeitläufer versuchen zum Beispiel während des Trainings eine maximale Einzelstrecke von 30 km und ein wöchentliches Pensum von 60 km zu erreichen. Dabei wird den relativ langsamen Läufern häufig geraten, aus orthopädischen Gründen den langen Dauerlauf nach etwa drei Stunden zu beenden und die Streckenlänge erst mit zunehmender Leistungsfähigkeit auszubauen. Erfahrenere Marathonläufer laufen auch längere Strecken und mehr Kilometer pro Woche. Im Spitzenbereich sind 200 km und mehr keine Seltenheit. Neben den langen langsamen Läufen spielt in vielen Trainingsplänen erfolgreicher Trainer auch das Intervalltraining eine entscheidende Rolle, allerdings mit einem sehr geringen Anteil an der Gesamtkilometerleistung des Trainings (5% bis 10%). Ein Trainingsplan dauert fünf oder sechs Monate, wobei die gelaufene Strecke nach und nach alle zwei Wochen zunimmt. Die oft propagierten 10- bis 12-Wochenpläne sind nur das Aufbautraining für schon vorher geleistete Trainingsarbeit. Ein Läufer sollte mindestens ein Jahr, besser noch zwei Jahre regelmäßig gelaufen sein, bevor er sich an einem Marathon versucht. Wettkampferfahrungen auf Unterdistanzen, die in der Regel zwischen 5000 m und 25 km, seltener auch 30 km liegen, sind wünschens- und empfehlenswert. Während des Marathon-Trainings ist es wichtig, dem Körper ausreichend Zeit zur Erholung zu geben. Laufen während einer Erkältung oder bei Fieber kann ernsthafte Erkrankungen (z. B. Myokarditis) nach sich ziehen.http://www.runnersworld.com/article/0,7120,s6-238-244-255-12021-0,00.html Rennvorbereitungen Während der letzten zwei oder drei Wochen vor einem Marathonlauf reduzieren die Läufer üblicherweise ihr wöchentliches Pensum (typischerweise auf bis zu 50–75 % der Maximalstrecke) und pausieren im Freizeitbereich manchmal mindestens zwei Tage lang völlig, damit sich der Körper vor der harten Belastung des Marathons noch einmal erholen kann. Diese Trainingsphase wird auch mit dem englischen Begriff „Tapering“ („Reduzierung“) bezeichnet. http://www.runnersworld.com/article/0,7120,s6-238-244-255-5958-0,00.htmlViele Marathonläufer nehmen auch in der Woche vor dem Marathon vermehrt Kohlenhydrate zu sich (sogenanntes „Carboloading“), damit der Körper mehr Glykogen aufnehmen kann. Dem gleichen Zweck dienen die von vielen Veranstaltern angebotenen Pastaparties am Tag vor dem Marathonlauf, bei denen den Teilnehmern vorwiegend kohlenhydratreiche Gerichte angeboten werden. Direkt vor dem Rennen verzichten viele Läufer darauf, festes Essen zu sich zu nehmen, um Verdauungsprobleme zu vermeiden. Weiterhin wird darauf geachtet, genug zu trinken, und die Toilette wird noch einmal aufgesucht. Leichte Streckübungen vor dem Rennen helfen, die Muskeln locker zu machen. Um bei großen Starterfeldern und besonders in der kalten Jahreszeit eine Auskühlung vor dem Start zu vermeiden, verwenden viele Marathonläufer aufgeschnittene Müllbeutel als Bekleidung, derer sie sich kurz vor dem Start entledigen. Während des Rennens Trainer empfehlen, während eines Marathonlaufs ein möglichst gleichmäßiges Tempo zu halten. Es gibt aber auch Empfehlungen, die Strecke in Phasen aufzuteilen. Es beginnt mit einer Anfangsphase, in der ein Tempo gehalten wird, das unter der angestrebten Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit liegt. Dann folgt ein Mittelteil, in dem die angestrebte Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit gehalten wird. Im Endteil wird die Geschwindigkeit nochmals erhöht. Dies entspricht auch der allgemein gültigen Empfehlung, einen Marathon langsam anzugehen. Paul Tergat gelang es bei seiner Weltbestzeit im Jahr 2003 im Rahmen des Berlin-Marathons sogar, die zweite Hälfte gut eine Minute schneller zu absolvieren als die erste. Isotonische Getränke werden oft entlang der Strecke angeboten. Zu viel Wasser kann aber zu Salzverlusten führen und gesundheitsbedrohend sein. Deshalb wird an den Versorgungsstellen normalerweise auch Wasser angeboten, das in isotonischer Konzentration mit Kochsalz versetzt ist. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/health/4927936.stmBei nicht all zu hohen Außentemperaturen ist es möglich, einen Lauf ohne Trinkpausen zu absolvieren. Kohlenhydrat-Gele sind eine gute Energiequelle, aber sie sollten beim Verzehr mit Wasser verdünnt werden, da sie sonst zu Übelkeit und Erbrechen führen können. Die Menge und Art der Getränke und Kohlenhydrate, die während des Laufs vom Körper aufgenommen werden können, hängt sehr stark von der Laufgeschwindigkeit ab. Je schneller der Lauf absolviert wird, desto weniger Blut fließt durch den Verdauungstrakt. Der Körper kann dann kaum noch Kohlenhydrate oder Wasser aufnehmen. Diese werden zur Belastung und führen leicht zu Übelkeit und Erbrechen. Typischerweise gibt es eine zulässige Höchstzeit von fünf Stunden und dreißig Minuten (in Deutschland) bis sechs Stunden und dreißig Minuten (in einigen anderen Ländern), nach deren Ablauf die Strecke zumeist durch den Besenwagen geschlossen wird; bei einigen großen Veranstaltungen – insbesondere in den USA – bleibt die Strecke aber wesentlich länger offen. Wenn man sich ein zeitliches Ziel steckt, ist es einfacher, ein regelmäßiges Tempo zu halten. Hier ist es für Laufanfänger günstig, sich eine Tempotabelle auf die Strecke mitzunehmen. Gesundheitliche Aspekte Muskelschmerzen nach dem Lauf sind normal. Dieser Schmerz, der oft fälschlich als „Muskelkater“ empfunden wird, aber mit einem solchen einhergehen kann (Laufen beinhaltet kurze, exzentrische Muskelkontraktionen), kann bis zu einer Woche anhalten. Eine komplette Erholung vom Marathonlauf benötigt aber eine wesentlich längere Zeit. Trainer rechnen je nach Rennverlauf, äußeren Bedingungen und Trainingszustand mit mindestens zwei Wochen bis hin zu zwei Monaten bis zur vollständigen physischen wie psychischen Regeneration, die für den Wiederaufbau für ein neues Rennen wichtig sind. Aus diesen Gründen laufen erfolgreiche Athleten nur selten mehr als zwei Marathons im Jahr. Wie bei fast allen Sportarten, die auch als Breitensportart betrieben werden, überwiegen die gesundheitlichen Vorteile des Marathonlaufens etwaige Risiken bei weitem. Ein Problem stellt allerdings das kontinuierlich steigende Durchschnittsalter der Läufer bei großen Veranstaltungen wie dem New-York-City-Marathon dar.Jokl u. a.: Master's performance in the New York City Marathon 1983–1999. In: British Journal of Sports Medicine. 38, 2004, PMID 15273172, S. 408-412 (Volltext verfügbar) Trotz beeindruckender Leistungen treten bei älteren Marathonläufern Probleme des Bewegungsapparates sowohl in der Trainingsphase als auch im Wettkampf gehäuft auf Steinacker u. a.: Orthopädische Probleme bei älteren Marathonläufern. In: Sportverletzung Sportschaden. 15, 2001, PMID 11338658, S. 12-15, zum anderen steigt in dieser Altersgruppe aber auch das allgemeine Risiko von Herzerkrankungen an. Das Risiko, während eines Marathons einen plötzlichen Herztod zu erleiden, ist verschwindend gering und liegt zwischen 0,5:100.000Maron u. a.: Risk for sudden cardiac death associated with marathon running. In: American College of Cardiology.''28, 1996, PMID 8800121, 428–431 und 0,8:100.000 TeilnehmernRedelmeier & Greenwald: Competing risks of mortality with marathons: retrospective analysis. BMJ 2007;335;1275-1277 doi:10.1136/bmj.39384.551539.25. Dennoch empfiehlt der Deutsche Sportärztebund Sport-Anfängern und Wiedereinsteigern, insbesondere bei Vorliegen von Vorerkrankungen, Beschwerden oder Risikofaktoren eine Gesundheitsprüfung durchführen zu lassen.Empfehlungen der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Sportmedizin und Prävention Andere akute gesundheitliche Probleme, die während des Laufs auftreten können, sind Elektrolytstörungen (insbesondere die Hyponatriämie)Almond u. a.: ''Hyponatremia among runners in the Boston Marathon. In: The New England Journal of Medicine. 352, 2005, PMID 15829535, S. 1550–1556 und der Hitzschlag. Das erhöhte Hautkrebsrisiko von MarathonläufernAmbros-Rudolph u. a.: Malignant melanoma in marathon runners. In: Archives of Dermatology. 142, 2006, PMID 17116838, S. 1471–1474 ist Mahnung zu konsequentem Sonnenschutz. Lästige Beschwerden sind durch Reibung an einem Kleidungsstück verursachte wunde Brustwarzen (Jogger's nipple), Fußpilz und Blasenbildung.Mailler, Adams: The wear and tear of 26.2: dermatological injuries reported on marathon day. In: British journal of Sports Medicine. 38, 2004, PMID 15273194, S. 498–501 (Volltext verfügbar) Bei Marathon- und Langstreckenläufern kommt es häufig zu einem Anstieg von körpereigenen Substanzen im Blut, die üblicherweise mit einer strukturellen Schädigung des Herzens (z. B. Kardiales Troponin)Fortescue u. a.: Cardiac troponin increases among runners in the Boston Marathon. In: Annals of Emergency Medicine. 49, 2007, PMID 17145114, S. 137-143 oder auch des Gehirns (S-100beta)Otto u. a.: Boxing and running lead to a rise in serum levels of S-100B protein. In: International Journal of Sports Medicine. 21, 2000, PMID 11156273, S. 551-555 in Zusammenhang gebracht werden. Diese Anstiege spiegeln in vielen Fällen nicht eine echte Schädigung von Herz oder Gehirn wieder, sondern es liegt überwiegend eine Freisetzung aus der Skelettmuskulatur vor.Siegel u. a.: Elevated skeletal muscle creatine kinase MB isoenzyme levels in marathon runners. In: JAMA. 250(20), 1983, PMID 6644963, S. 5-2837Hasselblatt u. a.: Serum S100beta increases in marathon runners reflect extracranial release rather than glial damage. In: Neurology. 62, 2004, PMID 15136701, S. 1634–1636 Tatsächlich ergab sich kein Zusammenhang zwischen erhöhten Schadensmarkern und der Herzfunktion bei gesunden Marathonläufern.Siegel u. a.: Normal post-race antimyosin myocardial scintigraphy in asymptomatic marathon runners with elevated serum creatine kinase MB isoenzyme and troponin T levels. Evidence against silent myocardial cell necrosis. In: Cardiology. 86, 1995, PMID 7585754, S. 451-456 Eine Studie konnte echokardiographisch Veränderungen der Herzfunktion bei untrainierten Marathonläufern nachweisen;Neilan u. a.: Myocardial injury and ventricular dysfunction related to training levels among nonelite participants in the Boston marathon. In: Circulation. 114, 2006, PMID 17101848, S. 2325–2333 die Ergebnisse dieser Studie werden kontrovers diskutiert.Thompson u. a.: Marathoner's Heart? In: Circulation. 114, 2006, PMID 17130353, S. 2306–2308 Statistik Medaillengewinner der Olympischen Spiele Männer Frauen Medaillengewinner der Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaften Männer Frauen Siehe auch * Medaillengewinner bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Weltmeisterschaften Entwicklung der Weltbestzeiten und Weltrekorde Die Internationale Leichtathletik-Föderation, International Association of Athletics Federations (IAAF), führt als Dachverband aller nationalen Sportverbände für Leichtathletik die Listen aller offiziellen Leichtathletik-Weltrekorde. Bei Straßenläufen, wie dem Marathonlauf, werden Weltrekordlisten erst seit dem 1. Januar 2004 geführt, nachdem man beim 44. IAAF-Kongress 2003 spezielle Kriterien für dessen Anerkennung festgelegt hatte. Dies war erforderlich, da bestimmte Laufstrecken aufgrund von Naturgegebenheiten schnelle Zeiten begünstigten. Die wichtigsten Regeln der IAAF hierzu besagen: * Bei einer Trennung von Start und Ziel soll die Entfernung zwischen beiden Punkten auf einer theoretischen direkten Verbindungslinie gemessen nicht mehr als 50% der Streckendistanz betragen (IAAF Regel 260.28.b). Bei einem Marathonlauf wären dies 21 km. Die Regel soll verhindern, dass überwiegend in eine Richtung gelaufen wird, was möglicherweise einen Nutzen durch Windunterstützung (Rückenwind) hätte bedeuten können. * Zwischen Start und Ziel soll die Höhe nicht mehr als 0,1% (1 m pro km) der Streckendistanz abnehmen (IAAF Regel 260.28.c). Bei einem Marathonlauf wären dies 42 m. Die Regel soll verhindern, dass die Strecke insgesamt ein Gefälle aufweist, was möglicherweise die Laufgeschwindigkeit hätte erhöhen können. Der erste offizielle Weltrekord wurde von Paul Tergat bereits im Jahr 2003 gelaufen und erhielt rückwirkende Anerkennung von der IAAF, da der Kongress mit den Beschlüssen zu den Weltrekordkriterien einen Monat vor Tergats Lauf abgehalten wurde. In der Zeit vor der Regulierung durch die IAAF wurden die schnellsten Laufzeiten mit den Begriffen Weltbestleistung oder Weltbestzeit umschrieben. Für diese Zeiten gab es unterschiedliche Listen. Die wichtigsten Listen veröffentlichte die IAAF und die Vereinigung der Straßenlauf-Statistiker, Association of Road Running Statisticians (ARRS). Mit Ausnahme der von Khalid Khannouchi im Jahr 2002 gelaufenen Zeit beim London-Marathon haben und hatten alle diese Zeiten jedoch keinen offiziellen Charakter. Bei den von der IAAF und von der ARRS als Weltbestleistungen veröffentlichten Zeiten ist auffällig, dass diese teilweise bei Läufen erzielt wurden, deren Laufstrecken für eine heutige Anerkennung als Bestleistung bzw. Rekord nicht mehr den Regularien der IAAF entsprechen. Im Gegensatz dazu hat die IAAF und ARRS einstweilen erzielte Bestzeiten, die auf regulären Strecken gelaufen wurden, aus nicht mehr nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht in ihre Listen aufgenommen. Nachfolgend sind die von der IAAF und ARRS veröffentlichten Weltbestzeiten und Weltrekorde in einer einheitlichen Liste mit unterschiedlicher Kennzeichnung dargestellt. Männer Inoffizielle Weltbestzeiten offizielle Weltbestzeiten offizielle Weltrekorde Frauen Inoffizielle Weltbestzeiten offizielle Weltrekorde Weltbestenliste Männer Alle Läufer mit Zeiten von 2:07 Stunden oder besser. Letzte Veränderung: 31. Oktober 2010 # 2:03:59 h , Berlin, 28. September 2008 # 2:04:27 h , Rotterdam, 5. April 2009 # 2:04:27 h , Rotterdam, 5. April 2009 # 2:04:48 h , Rotterdam, 11. April 2010 # 2:04:55 h , Berlin, 28. September 2003 # 2:04:55 h , Rotterdam, 11. April 2010 # 2:04:56 h , Berlin, 28. September 2003 # 2:04:57 h , Frankfurt/Main, 31. Oktober 2010 # 2:05:04 h , Rotterdam, 5. April 2009 # 2:05:10 h , London, 26. April 2009 # 2:05:47 h , Paris, 11. April 2010 # 2:05:15 h , London, 13. April 2008 # 2:05:18 h , Fukuoka, 6. Dezember 2009 # 2:05:23 h , Rotterdam, 11. April 2010 # 2:05:25 h , Berlin, 26. September 2010 # 2:05:27 h , London, 26. April 2009 # 2:05:30 h , London, 13. April 2008 # 2:05:38 h , London, 14. April 2002 # 2:05:39 h , Prag, 9. Mai 2010-11-08 # 2:05:44 h , Amsterdam, 17. Oktober 2010 # 2:05:50 h , Chicago, 12. Oktober 2003 # 2:05:52 h , Boston, 19. April 2010 # 2:06:05 h , Berlin, 20. September 1998 # 2:06:12 h , Amsterdam, 17. Oktober 2010 # 2:06:14 h , Frankfurt, 25. Oktober 2009 # 2:06:14 h , Rotterdam, 4. April 2004 # 2:06:15 h , Berlin, 28. September 2003 # 2:06:15 h , London, 13. April 2008 # 2:06:16 h , Chicago, 24. Oktober 1999 # 2:06:16 h , Chicago, 13. Oktober 2002 # 2:06:16 h , Chicago, 13. Oktober 2002 # 2:06:17 h , London, 13. April 2008 # 2:06:18 h , Amsterdam, 18. Oktober 2009 # 2:06:23 h , Amsterdam, 17. Oktober 2004 # 2:06:25 h , Chicago, 12. Oktober 2008 # 2:06:26 h , Paris, 5. April 2009 # 2:06:30 h , Paris, 5. April 2009 # 2:06:31 h , Frankfurt, 31. Oktober 2010 # 2:06:33 h , Tokio, 14. Februar 1999 # 2:06:33 h , Paris, 6. April 2003 # 2:06:33 h , Dubai, 22. Januar 2010 # 2:06:36 h , London, 16. April 2000 # 2:06:36 h , Paris, 6. April 2003 # 2:06:38 h , London, 13. April 2008 # 2:06:41 h , Amsterdam, 18. Oktober 2009 # 2:06:44 h , Berlin, 26. September 1999 # 2:06:44 h , Rotterdam, 9. April 2006 # 2:06:45 h , Amsterdam, 21. Oktober 2007 # 2:06:46 h , Chicago, 13. Oktober 2002 # 2:06:46 h , Dubai, 22. Januar 2010 # 2:06:47 h , Amsterdam, 17. Oktober 1999 # 2:06:47 h , Berlin, 29. September 2002 # 2:06:47 h , Paris, 6. April 2003 # 2:06:48 h , Paris, 6. April 2003 # 2:06:48 h , Paris, 5. April 2009 # 2:06:49 h , Amsterdam, 17. Oktober 1999 # 2:06:49 h , Berlin, 29. September 2002 # 2:06:49 h , Berlin, 26. September 2004 # 2:06:49 h , Seoul, 21. März 2010 # 2:06:50 h , Rotterdam, 17. April 1988 # 2:06:50 h , Amsterdam, 17. Oktober 1999 # 2:06:50 h , Paris, 6. April 2008 # 2:06:51 h , Fukuoka, 3. Dezember 2000 # 2:06:52 h , Berlin, 29. September 2002 # 2:06:52 h , Rotterdam, 9. April 2006 # 2:06:52 h , Hamburg, 23. April 2006 # 2:06:53 h , Paris, 5. April 2009 # 2:06:54 h , Chicago, 11. Oktober 1998 # 2:06:54 h , Berlin, 22. August 2009 # 2:06:55 h , London, 23. April 2006 # 2:06:57 h , Berlin, 26. September 1999 # 2:06:57 h , Amsterdam, 17. Oktober 1999 # 2:06:58 h , Rotterdam, 13. April 2008 * Schnellster Deutscher: Jörg Peter, 2:08:47, Tokio, 14. Februar 1988 * Schnellster Österreicher: Günther Weidlinger, 2:10:47 h, Frankfurt, 25. Oktober 2009 * Schnellster Schweizer: Viktor Röthlin, 2:07:23 h, Tokio, 17. Februar 2008 Frauen Alle Läuferinnen mit einer Zeit von 2:24 Stunden oder schneller. Letzte Veränderung: 31. Oktober 2010 # 2:15:25 h , London, 13. April 2003 # 2:18:47 h , Chicago, 7. Oktober 2001 # 2:19:12 h , Berlin, 25. September 2005 # 2:19:19 h , Berlin, 28. September 2008 # 2:19:36 h , London, 23. April 2006 # 2:19:39 h , Peking, 19. Oktober 2003 # 2:19:41 h , Berlin, 26. September 2004 # 2:19:46 h , Berlin, 30. September 2001 # 2:19:51 h , Seoul, 12. März 2006 # 2:20:25 h , Chicago, 10. Oktober 2010 # 2:20:42 h , Chicago, 22. Oktober 2006 # 2:20:43 h , Berlin, 26. September 1999 # 2:20:43 h , Boston, 15. April 2002 # 2:20:47 h , Chicago, 22. Oktober 2006 # 2:21:06 h , London, 21. April 1985 # 2:21:21 h , Chicago, 20. Oktober 1985 # 2:21:29 h , Chicago, 9. Oktober 2005 # 2:21:29 h , London, 23. April 2006 # 2:21:31 h , Berlin, 28. September 2008 # 2:21:31 h , Chicago, 13. Oktober 2002 # 2:21:34 h , Berlin, 24. September 2006 # 2:21:45 h , Boston, 18. April 1994 # 2:21:45 h , Osaka, 26. Januar 2003 # 2:21:46 h , London, 23. April 2006 # 2:21:51 h , Osaka, 26. Januar 2003 # 2:22:04 h , Paris, 11. April 2010 # 2:22:12 h , Tokio, 21. November 1999 # 2:22:19 h , London, 25. April 2010 # 2:22:22 h , Osaka, 26. Januar 2003 # 2:22:23 h , Amsterdam, 1. November 1998 # 2:22:36 h , Chicago, 22. Oktober 2006 # 2:22:38 h , Xiamen, 5. Januar 2008 # 2:22:38 h , London, 25. April 2010 # 2:22:43 h , Toronto, 26. Juni 2010 # 2:22:43 h , Toronto, 26. Juni 2010 # 2:22:46 h , London, 14. April 2002 # 2:22:54 h , Osaka, 30. Januar 2000 # 2:22:56 h , Osaka, 30. Januar 2000 # 2:22:56 h , Osaka, 30. Januar 2005 # 2:22:59 h , Chicago, 22. Oktober 2006 # 2:23:05 h , Paris, 7. April 2002 # 2:23:06 h , Toronto, 26. Juni 2010 # 2:23:09 h , Dubai, 18. Januar 2008 # 2:23:12 h , Seoul, 18. März 2007 # 2:23:12 h , London, 26. April 2009 # 2:23:17 h , Peking, 20. Oktober 2002 # 2:23:21 h , Boston, 20. April 1998 # 2:23:22 h , London, 18. April 1999 # 2:23:22 h , Berlin, 24. September 2006 # 2:23:25 h , Frankfurt, 31. Oktober 2010 # 2:23:26 h , Berlin, 26. September 2004 # 2:23:27 h , Xiamen, 5. Januar 2008 # 2:23:29 h , Chicago, 20. Oktober 1985 # 2:23:30 h , Osaka, 26. Januar 2003 # 2:23:30 h , Helsinki, 14. August 2005 # 2:23:31 h , Osaka, 30. Januar 2000 # 2:23:33 h , Boston, 18. April 1994 # 2:23:37 h , Beijing, 14. Oktober 2001 # 2:23:38 h , Boston, 17. April 2006 # 2:23:42 h , Osaka, 25. Januar 2009 # 2:23:43 h , Boston, 20. April 1992 # 2:23:43 h , Rotterdam, 21. April 2002 # 2:23:44 h , Frankfurt, 31. Oktober 2010 # 2:23:47 h , Wien, 21. Mai 2000 # 2:23:48 h , Osaka, 28. Januar 2007 # 2:23:50 h , Chicago, 10. Oktober 2010 # 2:23:51 h , Osaka, 31. Januar 1988 # 2:23:53 h , Houston, 17. Januar 2010 # 2:23:57 h , Peking, 20. Oktober 2002 # 2:23:58 h , Berlin, 29. September 2010 * Schnellste Deutsche: Irina Mikitenko, 2:19:19, Berlin, 28. September 2008 * Schnellste Österreicherin: Andrea Mayr, 2:30:43, Wien, 19. April 2009 * Schnellste Schweizerin: Franziska Rochat-Moser, 2:25:51, Boston, 19. April 1999 Marathon als Teil in kombinierenden Sportarten Beim Langdistanz-Triathlon schließt sich an 3,86 km Schwimmen und 180 km Radfahren ein Marathon an. Auch ein Duathlon kann Läufe über die Marathondistanz einschließen. Einige wenige Ultramarathon-Läufe haben als Laufdistanz ein ganzzahliges Vielfaches der Marathondistanz, so z.B. der Mt. Everest Treppen-Doppelmarathon in Radebeul. Sonstiges * Der Männer-Weltrekord von 2:03:59 Stunden (Stand: September 2008) entspricht einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 5,67 m/s oder 20,42 km/h oder 2:56,3 min/km. * Der Frauen-Weltrekord von 2:15:25 Stunden (Stand: Mitte 2006) entspricht einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 5,18 m/s oder 18,67 km/h oder 3:12,6 min/km. * Eine andere „Bestzeit“ lieferte der Japaner Shisō Kanaguri: Er trat bei den Olympischen Spielen 1912 in Stockholm zum Marathonlauf an. Wegen der extremen Hitze bot ihm eine Familie am Wegrand bei Kilometer 30 an, ein Glas Saft zu trinken und sich etwas auszuruhen. Sobald er seinen Durst gelöscht und sich hingelegt hatte, schlief er vor Erschöpfung ein und verpasste es so, den Wettkampf rechtzeitig zu beenden. 1967 kam er jedoch – inzwischen als 76-jähriger Professor – nach Stockholm zurück und setzte seinen Lauf an der Stelle fort, an der er 1912 abgebrochen hatte. Im Ziel hatte er dann den langsamsten Marathon aller Zeiten gelaufen mit 54 Jahren, acht Monaten, sechs Tagen, drei Stunden, 32 Minuten und 20,3 Sekunden, das entspricht einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 8,4 Zentimetern pro Stunde. * In mehreren Ländern haben sich „100 Marathon Clubs“ gegründet, die als Vollmitglieder nur solche Läufer aufnehmen, die mindestens 100 Marathonläufe absolviert haben, so der 100 MC England, Norwegen, Australien, Niederlande und Deutschland. Weltweit jüngstes Mitglied ist der Cottbuser Marcel Heinig, der dieses Beitrittskriterium bereits im Alter von 24 Jahren und 18 Tagen erreichte.Statistik des Hamburger 100 Marathon Club * Bislang sind sechs Personen bekannt, die in ihrem Leben mehr als tausend Marathonläufe gelaufen sind, drei davon aus Hamburg. Angeführt wird die Statistik von Horst Preisler (Hamburg) mit 1599 Marathons und Ultramarathons (Stand: 31. Dezember 2008). * Zum „2500. Geburtstag“ des Marathonlaufs fand am 31.Oktober 2010 auf der klassischen Strecke Marathon - Athen ein Jubiläumslauf statt.Webseite des Athens Classis Marathon (englisch) Siehe auch * Liste der Deutschen Meister im Marathonlauf * Liste der Marathonläufe * Langstreckenlauf * Halbmarathon * Ultramarathon Literatur * Heiner Boberski: Mythos Marathon. Schicksale – Legenden – Höhepunkte. 2500 Jahre Langstreckenlauf. NP-Buchverlag, St. Pölten 2004, ISBN 3-85326-235-X * Waldemar Cierpinski & Volker Kluge: Meilenweit bis Marathon. Sportverlag, Berlin 1987, ISBN 3-328-00182-4 * Dennis Craythorn & Hanna Rich: Der Marathonreiseführer. TibiaPress, Mülheim an der Ruhr 2000, ISBN 3-935254-00-8 * Lothar Koopmann: Mission Marathon. Oder: Wie ich kein Superläufer wurde. Sportwelt Verlag, Betzenstein 2010, ISBN 978-3-941297-04-3 * Harald Krämer, Klaus Zobel & Werner Irro: Marathon. Ein Laufbuch in 42,195 Kapiteln. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2004, ISBN 978-3-89533-464-1 * Karl Lennartz: Marathonlauf. Band 8 der Serie 100 Jahre Leichtathletik in Deutschland. Herausgegeben von der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Sportdokumentation ** Teil 1: Von den Anfängen bis van Aaken. Spiridon, Erkrath 2005, ISBN 3-922011-25-X ** Teil 2: Ost und West und gesamtdeutsch. Verlag Werbung UM Sport, Lohmar, ISBN 978-3-9811512-0-6 ** Teil 3: Frauen – geborene Marathonläuferinnen. Verlag Werbung UM Sport, Lohmar, ISBN 978-3-9811512-1-3 * David E. Martin & Roger W. H. Gynn: The Olympic Marathon. The History and Drama of Sport's Most Challenging Event. Human Kinetics, 2000, ISBN 0-88011-969-1 * Ralf Meier: Der erste Marathon. Locker bis ins Ziel. Meyer und Meyer, Aachen 2005, ISBN 3-89899-088-5 * Mierke, Ken: Lauftraining für Triathleten und Marathonläufer. Sportwelt Verlag, Betzenstein 2007, ISBN 978-3-9811428-2-2 * Ulrich Pramann: Faszination Marathon. Ein Lehrbuch für Theorie und Praxis. Heyne, München 1992, ISBN 3-453-05768-6 * Wilfried Raatz: Richtig Marathon. BLV, München 2002, ISBN 3-405-15714-5 * Wilfried Raatz: Marathon. BLV, München 2003, ISBN 3-405-16474-5 * Herbert Steffny & Uli Pramann: Perfektes Marathontraining. Südwestverlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-517-06443-2 * Herbert Steffny: Das große Laufbuch. Vom Einstieg bis zum Marathon. Südwestverlag, München 2006, ISBN 3-517-06728-8 * Manfred Steffny: Marathon-Training. 15. Auflage. Hermann Schmidt, Mainz 2001, ISBN 3-87439-455-7 * Thorsten Vahl: Marathon. Copress Sport, München 2002, ISBN 3-7679-0643-0 Weblinks * [http://aimsworldrunning.org/marathon_history.htm Marathon History], Abriss von Hugh Jones, Website der AIMS (Association of International Marathons and Distance Races) * [http://www.scc-events.com/news/news002285.html Die historische Olympia-Laufserie – Marathon der Frauen], Rückblick von Horst Milde, Website des Berlin-Marathons, 13. August 2004 * [http://www.scc-events.com/news/news002314.html Die historische Olympia-Laufserie – Marathon der Männer], Rückblick von Horst Milde, Website des Berlin-Marathons, 28. August 2004 * Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Marathon, Männer (engl.) * Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Marathon, Frauen (engl.) Fußnoten Kategorie:Leichtathletikdisziplin Kategorie:Langstreckenlauf Kategorie:Marathon af:Maraton ar:ماراثون az:Marafon bg:Маратон bo:མ་ལ་སུང་རྒྱུགས་འགྲན། bs:Maraton ca:Marató cs:Maratonský běh da:Maratonløb el:Μαραθώνιος en:Marathon eo:Maratono es:Maratón et:Maraton eu:Maratoi fa:ماراتون fi:Maraton fr:Marathon (sport) fy:Maraton ga:Maratón gl:Maratón (atletismo) gu:મેરેથોન he:ריצת מרתון hi:मैराथन hr:Maraton ht:Maraton hu:Maraton id:Maraton is:Maraþonhlaup it:Maratona (sport) ja:マラソン ka:მარათონი kn:ಮ್ಯಾರಥಾನ್ ko:마라톤 lt:Maratonas lv:Maratons mk:Маратон ml:മാരത്തണ്‍ ms:Maraton nl:Marathon (sport) nn:Maraton no:Maraton pl:Bieg maratoński pt:Maratona rm:Maraton ro:Maraton ru:Марафон scn:Maratona sh:Maraton (sport) si:මැරතන් simple:Marathon sk:Maratón (beh) sr:Маратон (спорт) sv:Maraton szl:Bjyg maratůński ta:மாரத்தான் te:మారథాన్ th:มาราธอน tr:Maraton uk:Марафонський біг ur:میراتھن vi:Marathon zh:馬拉松 zh-yue:馬拉松